Mujer amante
by hanna19
Summary: porque a veces el destino puede jugar con la vida de dos seres que nunca pensaron conocerse...pero cuando lo hicieron sus vidas cambiaron radicalmente, primero como conocido, luego como amigos, hasta llegar a ser amantes de un amor secreto e infiel. advertencia contiene lemon ( primer cap es el prologo). esta demas decir que los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.
1. Chapter 1

Mujer amante

_A veces me pregunto si fue casualidad o el destino quiso que nos encontráramos…como amigos o como amantes._

Aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, la noche en la que su vida cambio para siempre, al conocer a esa mujer de cabello negro y de ojos verdes, profundos y misteriosos, que ahora acariciaba con vehemencia su encantadora figura, mientras besaba furtivamente sus labios con pasión para luego dirigirse a su cuello besando y mordiendo esa tersa piel que lo enloquecía cada vez que hacia contacto con ella, mientras esa cautivante mujer dejaba escapar leves gemidos ante la acción de su amante, que tocaba su rubia cabellera con ternura y amor; tumbados en la cama, dentro del apartamento perteneciente a la peli negra, las caricias y los besos prosiguieron por unos minutos más hasta que las ropas de ambos se volvía una molestia, razón por la cual esta empezó a quedar desparramada por algún lugar de la habitación.

Y en ese momento en que los gemidos de excitación entre ambos empezaba a hacerse más notorio y apasionado, en donde las pocas prendas que aun cubría sus cuerpos eran un estorbo para sus pretensiones, recordó, recordó el momento, esa noche en las que sus miradas se cruzaban por primera vez, en la que conoció a la mujer que no solamente cambiaría su vida si no también curaría su corazón de las innumerables heridas sufridas en ese tiempo, al momento que pronunciaba su nombre con devoción:

Finn: me tienes loco marcy, te amo…no sabes cuánto te amo – le decía este con voz dulce y lujuriosa, al momento en que dejaba de besar su clavícula y acariciar con sus manos los pechos de esta sobre la tela de la prenda, para dirigir su azulina y penetrante mirada al rostro sonrojado de la peli negra, al momento que esta respondía:

Marceline: y yo a ti finn, te amo…eres mío y amare por siempre – pronunciaba la mujer, mientras acariciaba su esculpido torso con una de sus manos y la otra la posaba sobre su mejilla, dedicándole una mirada por demás sensual y hechizante. Y ante las palabras de la peli negra dirigidas hacia él, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besar con ardiente pasión sus exquisitos labios, sabor fresa, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de esta que correspondía gustosamente, al momento que empezaba a deshacerse de la prenda íntima superior de la mujer, dejando que su mente se perdiera en los recuerdos de aquella marga y fría noche, en donde lo que creyó como una aventura más para aplacar su dolor, se convertiría en el romance más intenso y apasionado de su vida.

_Flashback…._

Hola una vez más! Jajajaja bueno me aparezco mientras puedo y les dejo este primer capítulo de este fic finnceline (que solamente tendrá una duración d capítulos) q estuve pensando por un tiempo la trama, en donde esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno en donde todos son humanos y en donde finn no conoce a Marceline hasta una casual noche (q no diré mas así no arruinar la historia XD) también decir que en esta historia finn tiene 23 años aproximadamente y Marceline tiene 26 años.

Bueno también les digo q seguiré con mi otro fic "los vampiros no se enamoran" q el próximo cap. se llamara "los sentimientos del héroe" y si es posible y tengo tiempo escribiré el fin de semana si no tendrá q esperar como este también q lo continuare cuando pueda (q obviamente terminare)

Así que bueno solo quería darles una sorpresita (además de q estaba aburrida) jeje…y nos veremos en la próxima entrega de mis historias, hasta la próxima


	2. Recuerdos de un encuentro casual

Recuerdos de un encuentro casual

_Era una noche fría de invierno en la ciudad de Ooo, que a pesar de ser una ciudad movida y convulsionada, sus calles se encontraban algo desiertas, quizás más de lo habitual, ya sea por las bajas temperaturas o por el hecho de que era un jueves en la noche, donde la mayoría de las personas estarían durmiendo en sus hogares preparándose para el siguiente día de trabajo. Todos excepto un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mar, que se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar con una cara de pocos amigos y un desconsuelo que se notaba en el brillo opaco de su mirada, con un pequeño vaso de whisky a medio beber y vestido como si recién hubiera salido de su trabajo, ya que llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa celeste que tenía dos botones del cuello desabotonado, una corbata blanca con tonos grises desajustada, un saco colgado en el respaldo de la silla del mismo color que el pantalón y unos zapatos de vestir negro; por su apariencia se podía decir que gozaba de un buen trabajo y así era, pertenecía a una de las empresas de indumentaria deportiva más conocidas en todo el país, era un hecho de que tenía un buen trabajo pero también tenía una buena relación amorosa…o eso creía. Estaba comprometido con la chica que conoció en su adolescencia de la que creía estar completamente enamorado, su nombre era Estela Flare, hija de una de las familias más influyentes de la ciudad, hermosa a la vista, con su cabello peli rojo, que parecía fuego al mecerse con el viento, ojos color miel, una esbelta figura y una sonrisa "inocente" y atrayente, con un carácter por demás fuerte, algo inestable y explosivo, perfecto para alguien que se dedicara a los negocios trabajando para importantes firmas comerciales; parecía que en su vida no tenía nada de que quejarse, un buen trabajo, gente que lo quería y una bella novia con la que estaba comprometido hace un poco más de un año, pero no todo era un lecho de rosas como pensaba…ya hace un tiempo que había notado a su prometida comportarse de manera extraña para con él, era distante y fría con este, atrás había quedado ese cariño y calidez que tenía, además siempre que quería hacer algo lindo por ella o preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento siempre terminaban discutiendo; el creía que toda esta rara actitud de la chica era algo pasajero debido a su reciente compromiso…pero que equivocado estaba, debido a que había noches en que venía exageradamente tarde de su trabajo, con una peculiar fragancia de perfume para hombre que no era el suyo y teniendo repentinas salidas sin ningún sentido aparente, además de que podía jurar haber visto marcas de besos y mordidas en su cuello, eso no era una buena señal, nada de lo que sucedía era una buena señal, y todas esas pistas solo podían llevar a una respuesta por demás obvia…le estaba siendo infiel con alguien más, alguien que sabía perfectamente quien era…se trataba de ni más ni menos que de su compañero de trabajo y "amigo" de la chica, Damián Felts, que en más de una vez se percató de las miradas lujuriosas hacia su novia, sin mencionar los cariñosos detalles que tenía para con ella_

_Era increíble , había sido un completo tonto, un estúpido que permitió que se burlaran en su cara si poder hacer nada, y eso le molestaba demasiado, tanto que si llegaba a ver a ese maldito desgraciado con quien "su prometida" lo engañaba, darle una paliza seria poco a lo que podría ser capaz de hacer._

_Se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del bar, que extrañamente se encontraba con más clientes de lo que pensaba en un día de semana, al parecer una cantante y compositora algo conocida en el lugar se presentaba esta noche, además por el hecho de que se encontraba un pequeño escenario preparado en el centro del lugar; pero todo eso no era de importancia para el hombre, de nombre Finn Murtons, ya que estaba muy ocupado mascullando alguna que otra maldición y suspirando con decepción, dándole un trago a su bebida en un intento de olvidar toda su frustración. _

_Paso así por media hora más hasta que ya entrada la media noche, se escuchó la voz de un presentador, tal vez el dueño del local, anunciar a esa cantante que se hacía presente en el escenario, vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa mangas largas roja con un escote que dejaba ver un poco su busto y unas botas largas también rojas pero en un tono más oscuro. Esa mujer tenía un aire de misterio que podía causar curiosidad en cualquiera y una belleza que podía atrapar a quien sea, con su largo cabello negro como la noche, de ojos verdes profundos y una piel blanca que se veía suave al tacto, estaba de más decir que era hermosa y atrayente._

_El rubio, igual que los demás que se encontraban en el local, vio como en el escenario hacia su aparición esa mujer misteriosa, con un curioso bajo en forma de hacha, color rojo cereza, acompañada de algunos músicos. Al llegar al centro del escenario, preparado para la ocasión, se sentó en una banqueta negra de madera, mientras los músicos se posicionaban cerca de ella, que tomo el micrófono que tenía en frente para dirigirse al público._

_¿?: Hola me presento, mi nombre es Marceline Abaader, gracias a todos por venir hoy…y la canción que escucharan la compuse recientemente y se titula "luna" espero que sea de su agrado – dijo con voz firme y pacífica, para luego acomodarse en su lugar empezando a tocar la melodía, que era suave y tranquilizadora, al momento que se preparaba para cantar._

_El hombre de ojos azules la mire por un momento, no solo por su belleza si no por algo más que le causaba curiosidad, y era el pequeño dejo de tristeza que se veían en sus ojos, pero aun así permaneció indiferente ante la presencia de la morena. Y mientras miraba a cualquier lugar, dándole otro sorbo a su trago, la dulce y hechizante voz de la misteriosa mujer se escuchaba en todo el salón:_

_Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más  
Pero nada se detiene  
Solo vivo para ti  
Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir  
Como un vicio que me duele  
Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

Luna  
No me abandones más  
Que tiendo a recuperarme  
En la cuna de tus cráteres  
Silencio  
Se abre la tierra  
Y se alzan los mares  
Al compás del volcán

Y cuando te me acercas  
Se acelera mi motor  
Me das fiebre  
Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir

Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir como un vicio que me duele  
Quiero mirarte a los ojos

Luna  
No me abandones más  
Que tiendo a recuperarme  
En la cuna de tus cráteres  
Silencio  
Se abre la tierra  
Y se alzan los mares  
Al compás del volcán

_Y al terminar la canción, se escuchaban los aplausos eufóricos del público presente, entre esos el reconocimiento del rubio por lo que acababa de escuchar, ya que a pesar de su amargura debía admitir que esas letras adornadas por la melodiosa y hermosa voz de la mujer de ojos verdes, era un placer y un gusto al odio de cualquiera; y mientras los aplausos iban terminando, sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente pero también de manera penetrante e intensa, a tal punto que el joven hombre tuvo que desviar la mirada de los ojos de esta. Estaba algo avergonzado por la forma en que la morena lo había mirado, era extraño y confuso a la vez, como si intentaba decir algo con esa mirada tan llena de misterio y sentimiento, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia al asunto porque no estaba de humor para aventuras y amoríos sin sentido._

_Luego de que la cantante y los músicos bajaran del escenario, pasaron quince minutos, en los que el rubio seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, pero percatándose también del tiempo se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y aunque no quisiera debía volver a casa. Y cuando estaba por pagarle al cantinero, escucho una vez más esa encantadora voz cerca de él:_

_Marceline: valla parece que alguien tuvo un mal día – dijo esta con cierta burla y con una expresión tranquila, al momento que le ordenaba algo de beber al encargado._

_Finn: no creo que haya sido un mal día…si no un mal amor – le respondió indiferente y algo desganado, luego de haberse recompuesto de la sorpresivas palabras que la mujer – pero creo que eso a ti no te importaría el hecho de que un desconocido te hable de sus problemas – pronuncio esas palabras intentando evitar la conversación._

_Marceline: a veces es bueno desahogarse con un extraño…además nunca dije que no me importara lo que estabas diciéndome – dijo esta de forma alegre, permaneciendo impasible ante el austero comportamiento del hombre, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y luego agregar amistosamente – pero si quieres podemos dejar de ser desconocidos, mi nombre es Marceline, aunque creo que ya lo escuchaste…y el tuyo ¿es?_

_Al principio la miro algo desconfiado, además no tenía ganas de recordar esta decepcionante situación, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que podía confiar y descargar sus penas con ella, tal vez por la amable sonrisa que le dedicaba o quizás por su mirada dulce y misteriosa._

_Finn: finn Murtons, es un placer conocerte – le dijo extendiéndole la mano, para luego acomodarse de vuelta en su lugar._

_Marceline: el gusto es mío Finn – respondió esta de manera cordial, dándole luego otro sorbo al líquido de la copa, al momento que iniciaba la conversación – y bueno ¿qué es lo que te tiene con la cara larga y amargada chico lindo? – al momento que le dedicaba una mirada sensual y atrevida_

_El rubio se incomodó ante el cometario y los ojos de la peli negra, que lo miraban profundamente, pero no se quedó callado:_

_Finn: b-bueno veras… - empezó a hablar el rubio con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, que fue desapareciendo mientras avanzaba la conversación._

_Ya luego de media hora de chala, ambos se percataron de la hora que era y al ver que era tarde la primera en despedirse fue la curiosa mujer:_

_Marceline: bueno Finn fue entretenido hablar contigo – le dijo esta, levantándose de su lugar y poniéndose su abrigo negro para soportar las bajas temperaturas de la intemperie, agregando antes de despedirse – y sabes yo no creo que seas un estúpido…creo que eres demasiado lindo y tierno – pronuncio esas palabras con un tinte de ternura y cariño en su voz, al momento de acercarse a su rostro y rozar suave y levemente los labios de este, impregnados del sabor al whisky que había bebido._

_Luego de esa inesperada y atrevida acción se despidió del rubio diciendo:_

_Marceline: hasta luego…ojala nos veamos de nuevo – termino de hablar, para luego dirigirse a la salida del local, con su bajo, guardado en una funda negar, colgando de su hombro._

_El hombre se quedó perplejo ante la sorpresiva acción de la morena, estaba sonrojado y por algún inexplicable motivo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza por la cercanía de esta y por el leve roce de sus labios con los de ella… ¿será que se había enamorado de esa extraña mujer? , no lo creía , aún era muy pronto, pero no podía negar que le interesaba y que también esperaba volver a verla, lo deseaba y tal vez ese deseo se volvería una realidad…quizás esa noche con ese encuentro y conversación casual, sería el comienzo de una nueva relación o una nueva aventura._

Hola otra vez! Jeje aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y comentar que la historia constara de cuatros capítulos respectivamente, también agregar que la letra de la canción que canta Marceline se llama "luna" y pertenece al grupo Zoe ( je me gustó mucho esa canción xD) otra aclaración, la persona con la quien engaña Estela (princesa flama) a finn es el realidad el príncipe flama ( Damián Felts)

Así que bueno eso es todo por ahora….les dejo el título del próximo cap. que se titulara "amantes de soledad y dolor"

Nos vemos luego.


	3. amantes de soledad y dolor

Amantes de soledad y dolor

Había pasado un poco más de tres meses desde el ocasional encuentro que había tenido con la mujer peli negra en ese bar en una fría noche de invierno, que por alguna razón no había podido olvidar, quizás era por esa aura de misterio que rodeaba a la chica de ojos verdes o tal vez era por la cautivante belleza que hechizaba a más de uno, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que había intentado encontrársela una vez más, incluso había vuelto a ese local en varias ocasiones con la esperanza de que estuviera allí, peor siempre se iba con la decepción de no haberla hallado, también le había preguntado al dueño del bar si la conocía o sabía algo de ella, pero siempre terminaba con las manos vacías…definitivamente esa mujer era un completo misterio. En parte se había resignado a encontrarla, creyendo que todo había sido una mera casualidad para sí olvidarse de ella…peor por más que lo intentara no podía, incluso había llegado al extremo en un intento por distraer su mente, tener relaciones con otras mujeres por diversión y placer, pero aun así esa sensual y enigmática figura se hacía presente en su mente, incluso hasta en su sueños, en los cuales fantaseaba con su hermoso cuerpo que recorría con sus manos hasta el cansancio, acariciando su tersa y cálida piel, besando con fiereza sus labios que había tenido el gusto de rozar, escuchar sus gemidos de lujuria en cada momento que se adentraba en su interior y la hacía suya de todas las formas posibles; con todo esto estaba por demás decir que la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado alguna mujer, pero esto no quería decir que la amara o sintiera algún afecto por ella, sino que simplemente, según él, solo quería tener a alguien con quien descargar su dolor y pesar de su fallida relación que habían dejado heridas muy profundas en su corazón, lo único que quería era una relación sin compromisos, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en medio, solo por mero placer y satisfacción, y sentía que en esa mujer de profundos y cautivantes ojos verdes encontraría lo que buscaba porque algo en su mirada le decía que ella buscaba lo mismo…un amante.

Era un día como cualquier otro en esa caótica ciudad, especialmente si se trataba de un viernes de primavera al mediodía, la hora en donde todos los empleados de sus respectivos trabajos se tomaban un receso para almorzar o tomar un café. Y precisamente en ese momento en joven hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez blanca, salía de un gran edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, perteneciente a la empresa para la que trabajaba, para tomar su receso del mediodía; este se encontraba vestido de manera informal, camisa azul oscura mangas largas desabotonada que dejaba ver una playera blanca debajo de la prenda superior, jeans gris oscuro y unas zapatillas estilo convers blancas con detales azules, que caminaba despreocupadamente entre la multitud a buscar algo para comer. Actualmente su situación no era tan desesperanzadora como hace algún tiempo, a pesar de haber descubierto el engaño, por demás obvia de su ex prometida, su situación y estado emocional se habían estabilizado con el pasar del tiempo, pero había dejado una marca muy grande en él, provocando en este ciertos cambios en cuanto a su actitud y trato hacia las mujeres que se acercaban al rubio, como ser distante y frio con ellas, y cuando buscaba un poco de diversión no dudaba en acostarse con cualquiera que le pareciera atractiva pero sin sentir ningún sentimiento o aprecian por alguna de ellas, simplemente eran su entretenimiento personal, jugando con sus sentimientos e ilusiones, igual que lo habían hecho con él; era evidente que algo había cambiado en ese hombre que alguna vez supo darle todo su amor y afecto a la mujer que amó y que se lo había devuelto de la peor manera, un cambio por demás radical, que incluso se notaba en el brillo de su mirada. Pero a pesar de sus aventuras y amoríos banales y vacíos, aun la imagen de aquella extraña y misteriosa morena rondaba por su cabeza y fantasías…no podía olvidarla pero ya se había resignado a que nunca más volvería a ver esos encantadores ojos verdes.

Pasaron diez minutos desde que salió para su descanso, hasta que se detuvo en una cafetería de la zona que frecuentaba con regularidad, entro y se sentó en una de las mesas al fondo del local, luego ordeno a uno de los meseros su almuerzo y se dispuso a esperar a que llegara, y dándole algunos sorbos a su bebida sabor naranja dejo que su mente se perdiera en algún recuerdo trivial y sin importancia. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto a una mujer entrar al lugar, pero no era cualquier mujer, si no era aquella a la que tanto había buscado con tenacidad; la morena al entrar al establecimiento vio al rubio sentado en unos de las mesas con la mirada perdida, y sin percatarse de su presencia decidió acercarse al hombre que con su ingenuidad y confianza en ella, una simple extraña, habían hecho que su interés por este fuera más que un simple coqueteo eventual.

El rubio que miraba el paisaje de aquella ciudad atestada de gente por el ventanal del restaurante, no se dio cuenta de la presencia cerca de él, hasta que escucho esa dulce voz que nunca pensó volver a oír, que lo saludaba alegremente:

Marceline: ja parece que nos volvemos a encontrar chico del bar – le decía esta de manera divertida, al momento de agregar – pensé que no volvería a verte finn.

Finn: M-Marceline, v-valla esto sí que es una sorpresa….pensaba que no volvería a verte - le respondió el hombre con notorio asombro y felicidad en su voz – es bueno volver a verte marcy – le dijo al momento en que una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujaba en sus labios.

Marceline: mmm ¿marcy?, tanta confianza le tienes a una desconocida con la que hablaste solo una vez – hablo, continuando con su tono de burla, mientras se sentaba en la única silla libre de la mesa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Finn: B-bueno yo… - balbuceaba el rubio, nervioso ante la penetrante e intensa mirada de esta – pensé que no te molestaría…además creo que te queda bien el sobrenombre – termino de hablar, desviando su mirada de la peli negra.

Marceline: jajaja no me molesta…es divertido y lindo – respondió amistosamente – pero fue gracioso ver cómo te apenabas por creer que me había enojado contigo, parecías un niñito inocente.

Finn: ¡oye! ¡Yo no soy un niño inocente!, solo…solo que no sabía cómo lo tomarías eso es todo – le dijo este un poco molesto por el comentario de la mujer pero al mismo tiempo tomándolo de buena manera, estaba por agregar algo más cuando se percató de la ropa que llevaba puesta la morena…que era por demás atrayente, una playera sin mangas gris, con un chaleco de mezclilla desabotonado y unos jeans negros, ajustados a sus torneadas piernas y sandalias del mismo color; se veía bien…demasiado bien, tanto que no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera un cumplido para esta – te ves hermosa con eso puesto…te sienta bien – dijo mirándola directamente, con un tinte de voz sensual.

Marceline: G-gracias – respondió ante el alago del joven con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas por haberla agarro desprevenida, pero rápidamente le replico – y tú tampoco te quedas atrás chico lindo – pronuncio con picardía esas palabras

El rubio se incomodó por el nuevo cumplido de la peli negra, estaba algo apenado pero también sin poder salir todavía de su asombro de habérsela encontrado de vuelta a esa mujer que de alguna forma deseaba , y tal vez el destino se había apiadado de el que le había puesto en frente a su anhelo más grande. Estaba por decir algo más cuando en ese momento fue interrumpido por la voz del mesero que le dejaba su comida, para luego retirarse y escuchar al la morena decir:

Marceline: bueno sea mejor que te deje almorzar tranquilo…eso me recuerda que debo retirar lo que ordene – dijo al momento de levantarse y despedirse del joven, pero fue detenida por este rápidamente.

Finn: ¡no, quédate! …digo si tú quieres, para mí no es ninguna molestia – hablo intentando no sonar tan desesperado, pero con una expresión triste que se formaba en su rostro, que no paso por alto la chica.

Marceline: mmm bueno si quieres podemos vernos cuando salgas de trabajo a la tarde, tengo una tienda de música cerca de aquí…si quieres puedes pasarte por ahí para charlar y tomar algo.

Finn: claro, me encantaría – le respondió con gran entusiasmo – que tal a las 20:00 ¿te parece bien?

Marceline: claro que sí, nos vemos entonces - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, al momento que se acercaba a le para darle un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, para luego alejarse y decir alegremente – hasta la tarde – al momento de salir del local con su orden lista.

El rubio había sido sorprendido una vez más por las inesperadas y atrevidas acciones de la morena, sintiendo latir su corazón desbocadamente una vez más como en su primer encuentro. Pero esta vez el asombro no le duro demasiado por un leve susurro que pronunciaba con notorio deseo en su voz:

Finn: adiós marcy…nos vemos luego.

Las horas habían pasado lentamente para el joven, que no se había cansado de mirar su reloj a que marcaran las 19:30, así poder salir de su trabajo y dirigirse al ansiado encuentro con la enigmática mujer. Al salir ya del edificio, se subió a su nuevo auto, color platinado, que estaba estacionado cerca ahí; ya adentro del vehículo saco de su bolsillo el papel que le había dejado la mujer con la dirección de su local, para luego encender el auto y trasladarse al lugar estimado. Pasados veinte minutos, el hombre de ojos azules llego a la tienda de la peli negra, se bajó del vehículo y se acercó hasta abrir la puerta del local, al entrar vio que no había nadie en el mostrador, solo los discos e instrumentos que estaban a la venta, pero no se inquietó, creyendo de que la mujer aún se encontraba en alguna parte recinto, y para su fortuna así fue ya que de una entrada que llevaba a la parte de atrás del lugar, salió la morena con dos tazas de café, dejándolas en sobre el mostrador, y saludar al joven alegremente:

Marceline: valla parece que eres puntual para tus compromisos o citas con extraños – le dijo la de ojos verdes con ironía en su voz, al momento que lo invitaba a sentarse en uno de los asientos cerca del mostrador- ven, siéntate y tienes café si quieres tomar un poco - hablo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada para cerrarla con seguro.

El rubio hizo caso al ofrecimiento de la peli negra y se acomodó en uno de los asientos mencionados, tomo un sorbo del dulce y caliente café, esperando a que la chica se acercara a su lugar para responder al saludo de esta:

Finn: bueno solo los que me interesan…además no creo q seamos tan desconocidos ahora - le respondió con una sonrisa pícara y divertida.

Marceline: jaja bueno eso es verdad ya no somos unos extraños que hablan por primera vez…si no unos extraños que hablan por tercera vez – dijo de manera graciosa e irónica, provocando que ambos dejaran escapar unas pequeñas carcajadas ante el comentario; luego de unos instantes en que sus risas se calmaron, la mujer volvió a retomar la charla - y dime ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?

Finn: bueno además de encontrarme con una linda chica a la hora del almuerzo…todo lo demás estuvo tranquilo y algo aburrido – le dijo, dedicándole una lujuriosa mirada, provocando cierto nerviosismo en la chica, para luego preguntar – ¿y el tuyo que tal estuvo?

Marceline: estuvo bien, aunque algo…interesante – respondió con una coqueta mirada al joven, para luego cambiar de tema y preguntarle – pero dime ¿qué paso al final con lo de tu prometida, resulto ser cierto que te engañaba? – termino de hablar para darle un sorbo a la oscura bebida y esperar la respuesta de este que no se hizo esperar.

Finn: si al final mis sospechas eran ciertas, y debería decir que ahora es mi ex novia, pero…realmente me dolió mucho lo que me hizo – dijo este algo cabizbajo y con cierta tristeza en su voz.

La mujer noto el brusco cambio de ánimo en el hombre al mencionar tan doloroso recuerdo, provocando que esta dijera algo que intentaba olvidar:

Marceline: te entiendo…se lo que se siente que te traten como un basura luego de que tu le hayas dado todo, duele y mucho – pronuncio esas palabras la peli negra con angustia y desconsuelo en su tono de voz, que el rubio noto rápidamente, causando curiosidad en el, para preguntarle rápidamente.

Finn: ¿acaso fue tu ex el que te hizo eso? …digo solamente porque pareciera que es así, pero si no quieres hablar de eso está bien – dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Marceline: no me gusta hablar de eso porque me trae malos recuerdos…pero como tu confiaste en mi yo también lo hare contigo – le dijo ya un poco más animada, al momento que comenzaba con su relato – sí, fue mi ex el que me hizo eso, y lo que paso exactamente fue…

Luego de casi dos horas de plática sobre lo ocurrido a la morena y algún que otro tema trivial, se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y que deberían dar por terminada la conversación, así fue como el joven hablo primero:

Finn: valla el tiempo vuela cuando se está con buenas compañías – dijo divertidos, para agregar en forma de aliento – y sobre lo que dijiste…yo creo que el un completo idiota por no saber apreciar alguien tan linfa y amable como tu…si fuera yo quien te tuviera, yo…

Marceline: ¿tu? – decía la de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del hombre, a tal punto que sus respiraciones chocaban por la corta distancia de sus labios.

Finn: Y-yo – pero no pudo terminar de hablar, por la tentación de tener esos tentadores labios cerca suyo, que no pudo hacer nada más que besarlos con fiereza, mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos tomándola de la cintura, al momento que sentía como los brazos de esta se enrollaban en su cuello, intensificando ese beso que se volvía mas apasionado con el pasar de los segundos, y ya cuando el oxígeno se hacía necesario para estos, se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos con un brillo de lujuria en ambos, hasta que la voz del rubio se hizo presente.

Finn: ¿q-quieres que vallamos a mi casa? – pregunto con un notorio deseo en su voz.

Marceline: e-está bien, solo déjame cerrar – le dijo con la voz entrecortada, al momento en que deshacía del agarre del joven y tomaba sus pertenencias para luego abrir la puerta de entrada del local, dejando que el rubio saliera primero y cerrar con llave el acceso a la tienda. Se subieron en el auto de este para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, en aparente quietud, si no fuera por los gemidos de excitación que se escuchaba de esos dos "extraños", que estaban tumbados en la cama, sin mucha ropa cubriendo sus cuerpos, dándose caricias que provocaban oleadas de placer por el íntimo y apasionado contacto. El rubio besaba furtivamente los labios de la mujer, haciéndose paso con su lengua para explorar su cavidad, mientras masajeaba unos de sus firmes pechos, causando gran satisfacción a la morena por las caricias que le daba su amante, al momento en que ella recorría con sus manos su bien formado torso para luego dirigirse a su ancha espalda, pasando antes por la rubia y suave cabellera del hombre. Pasaron varios minutos en que esos roces y caricias se hacían más intensos, al punto de haber palpado con sus manos la bella y cautivante figura de la peli negra, que tenía debajo, hasta los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo, desde su cuello, sus pechos, pasando por su vientre, hasta llegar a la zona más íntima de la mujer, marcando su cuerpo y piel con besos y caricias por parte de este; pero la morena también había hecho de las suyas para marcar la cálida piel del joven con besos y mordidas, especialmente en su cuello, provocando que sus sexos se rozaran ante la peligrosa cercanía de sus cuerpos, haciendo que la lujuria y el deseo de ambos seres se volviera incontenible.

El hombre de azulina mirada, termino por deshacerse de la última prenda de la ropa interior de la chica, haciendo lo mismo con la suya, para luego contemplar tal bella imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos adornado del sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer, su negro cabello revuelto y el brillo en su mirada que le decía que la hiciera suya, y ante tal tentación y deseo que sentía por poseer a la peli negra, este beso una vez más sus labios, para luego susurrarle:

Finn: eres tan hermosa…eres irresistible – le dijo de forma atrevida y sensual, al momento que se posicionaba en la entrada de esta y comenzarla a penetrarla lentamente, mientras la de ojos verdes acomodaba sus piernas sobre las caderas del rubio.

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas y pausadas pero llenas de pasión, provocando que los dos amantes dejaran escapar gemidos de excitación por el acto que se llevaba a cabo; pasaron así algunos minutos más en donde los movimientos del rubio se hicieron rápidos y salvajes, producto de la necesidad que sus cuerpos reclamaban porque ese placer se hiciera más grande e intenso, al momento en que sintieron el punto culmine del intimo acto se hacía inminente. Sus corazones latían desbocadamente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificaban, sus respiraciones se volvían agitadas y entrecortadas y el sudor en sus cuerpos se mesclaban en una combinación de fogosidad y pasión…el momento había llegado, el clímax se hacía presente en una intensa oleada de placer que recorrió sus cuerpos, mientras la morena se aferraba a la espalda de este, para luego dejar escapar un sonoro gemido en la habitación.

El joven salió lentamente del cálido interior de la mujer de enigmática mirada, pala luego dejarse caer exhausto en la cama al lado de la peli negra, que tapo sus cuerpos desnudos con las oscuras sabanas del lecho, al momento que ambos se quedaban profundamente dormidos por el cansancio y el sueño, a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del apartamento del rubio, colándose por las cortinas, hasta llegar a su rostro, haciendo que este poco a poco despertara, al momento que su mente empezaba a reproducir los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior, causando que una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad se dibujara en su rostro, pero cuando quiso buscar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica en su cama con una de sus manos, grande fue su asombro al darse cuenta que estaba solo en lecho; se levantó y tomo sus bóxers grises, que estaban tirados en el suelo, en ese momento se dio cuenta también que las ropas de la morena no estaban, se puso su ropa interior y camino hasta la sala principal, con la esperanza de la mujer aun estuviera allí, pero solo encontró una nota sobre la mesa del salón, la tomo y una sonrisa traviesa y divertida se formó en su rostro por lo que decía la nota:

"_fue una noche interesante y divertida…espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto lindo extraño"_

Luego de leer el mensaje de la chica, que había dejado su número telefónico al final de la nota, se escuchó al joven hombre decir:

Finn: nos veremos pronto…marcy – dijo este en forma de anhelo y con un dejo de afecto en su voz.

Luego de esa noche en que ambos seres desahogaron su pesar y amargura, en donde se dieron cuenta que compartían más de lo que pensaban, que compartían el dolor y la soledad de haber sufrido una profunda herida en su corazón , convertirían esos ocasionales encuentros en frecuentes apasionados, ya sea para calmar su dolor o para sentir la felicidad invadir de vuelta sus cuerpos y espíritus, sentimiento que nunca pensaron volver a experimentar…pero todo esto no quería decir que se amaban o tenían algún tipo de aprecio, o eso creían, ya que detrás de todo esta aventura de amantes casuales y extraños…un romance empezaba a nacer entre estos dos desconocidos.

Hola otra vez! Jajaja bueno como tuve hoy tiempo de sobra, les traigo el siguiente cap. de esta historia (q parece gusto mucho) y decirle q el siguiente capítulo de este fic será el último y q no sabría decirles cuando estará listo (por una cuestión de tiempo) pero que prometo terminar y creo q el final será de su agrado, pero como una pista de cómo será el último cap. de esta historia les dejo el título: "un nuevo romance…un nuevo comienzo"

Jejeje sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima publicación de alguna de mis historias…nos vemos


	4. un nuevo romance, un nuevo comienzo

Uno nuevo romance…un nuevo comienzo

Ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde ese nuevo encuentro entre el hombre de ojos azules y la misteriosa mujer de ojos verdes, un encuentro que fue más hay de una simple conversación entre "extraños" compartiendo un café y charlando animadamente, fue un acercamiento más íntimo y apasionado, en el cual esos seres desahogaron su dolor y pesar en una unión de cuerpo y alma, en la demostración más real de sentimiento y afecto, pero que en esta ocasión solamente había sido por mero placer y deseo de ambos en sentir sus cuerpos danzar al compás de una excitante y lujuriosa melodía para satisfacer todos sus deseos carnales o quizás en un intento de curar sus heridas atreves de actos placenteros y vacíos de sentimientos…solamente buscaban diversión, algo con que olvidar toda su decepción y soledad con la compañía del otro, algo que hiciera más interesantes sus vidas….buscaban una aventura, un amante ocasional o frecuente que borrara toda su aflicción y que hiciera que la felicidad volviera a parecer en sus vidas aunque sea por un instante.

En todo ese tiempo transcurrido, estos dos "extraños" disfrutaban la compañía del otro, ya sea mediante un encuentro pactado o casual, una salida para tomar o comer algo, una simple charla trivial, un paseo por el parque o algún tipo de atracción divertida, terminando muchas veces en la cama de alguno de estos, con sus cuerpos desnudos cubierto por las sabanas del lecho, luego de satisfecho todos sus lujuriosos deseos por el placer producido por aquel acto que realizaban con tanta vehemencia y pasión, claro está que sin ningún sentimiento de por medio o algún tipo de afecto por parte de los dos…o eso querían creer, ya que cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban o sus labios se unían con intensidad, se podía ver la pasión y el afecto que se profesaban, a pesar de querer negarlo y ocultarlo, era algo no podría permanecer en secreto por mucho más tiempo, llegaría un momento en que alguno de los dos cedería ante sus sentimientos, ante el amor y felicidad que sentían cada vez que estaban juntos, en que despertaban en las mañanas viendo sus rostros a escasos centímetros, cuando sus cuerpos se unían a la luz de la luna y pronunciaba sus nombres con amor y devoción, un amor que intentaban negar y ocultar por miedo a que sus corazones fueran heridos de vuelta y que todos sus sueños e ilusiones se hicieran pedazos; no querían volver a sufrir, ni lamentarse y derramar lágrimas en vano por alguien que solo los lastimaría y usaría, y si eso significaba rechazar el intenso sentimiento que ambos sentían y seguir aparentando que todo era un simple juego o aventura y arriesgarse a que ese "juego" en algún momento terminara y el cruel destino, que así como los unió, los separara…quizás era un riesgo que estaban dispuestos a tomar con tal de no volver a sentir el dolor y la amargura que los atormento en el pasado.

Era un sábado en la mañana, el sol brillaba deslumbrante sobre el despejado cielo, y sus rayos se colaban por la ventana del apartamento de la mujer de cabellera negra, específicamente en su habitación, provocando que comenzara a despertar lentamente, moviendo un poco su cuerpo y luego abriendo sus ojos, que tenían a la vista la imagen del joven rubio, aun dormido con una expresión tranquila y serena en su rostro. La morena lo observa con ternura y afecto, sentimientos que por más intentara reprimir, se mostraban de forma inconsciente, pasó así unos minutos hasta que se decidió despertar al hombre que tenía a corta distancia:

Marceline: buenos días bello durmiente – le dijo de forma divertida, mientras rozaba tiernamente los labios de este – es hora de levantarse – termino de hablar para luego deshacerse del agarre del joven, que la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y comenzar desperezarse.

Finn: mmm aún es temprano marcy…además estaba muy cómodo a tu lado – le dijo de manera sensual, al momento que veía a la morena sentada en la orilla de la cama, aun desnuda, buscando su ropa, en ese momento el de ojos color zafiro se acercó hasta la chica, que estaba de espaldas, y la tomo de la cintura, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, y acercando su rostro hasta su cuello para besarlo y decirle en un tinte de voz dulce y atrevido – además es sábado y tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa…y sabes creo que hay una cosa que me gustaría hacer – dijo al momento que más acercaba el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo.

Marceline: valla que eres un pervertido finn…pero también eres como un niño inocente y eso es lo que me gusta de ti – respondió al momento que giraba su cabeza de lado para dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros de la cara del rubio, y sus labios se unían con los de este en beso intenso y apasionado, que no duro demasiado porque la mujer de profundos ojos verdes separo sus labios a los del joven, al momento que se soltaba de su agarre, se levantó y lo miro directamente a los ojos y dijo – pero creo que la diversión tendrá que esperar por ahora, anda levántate y desayunemos algo – le dijo al momento que le aventaba su camisa en la cara y se metía al baño para asearse y cambiarse – jeje eres tan fácil de engañar finn – hablo para luego cerrar la puerta del tocador y dejar al hombre solo en la habitación.

Finn: y tú eres una rara y mandona – le replico este a la morena, pero esta ya había cerrado la puerta del tocador y seguramente no lo habría escuchado, pero sin que eso importara agrego – pero eres una hermosa y sensual rara, mandona – termino de hablar para luego ponerse su camisa blanca con detalles en grises, dejando si abrochar los primeros dos botones de la prenda, luego su ropa interior, para terminar con sus pantalones negros y zapatillas estilo convers blancas con detalles en negro, al momento en que si dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar.

La joven salió de la habitación ya aseada y con una nueva muda de ropa que consistía en unos shorts negro, una playera mangas cortas rojo oscuro y unas zapatillas también estilo convers pero de color negro con algún agregado en blanco, era una apariencia sencilla pero que no dejaba de ser agradable a la vista, adornado con su larga cabellera negra peinada pero dándole ese toque rebelde que siempre supo tener y esos ojos verdes que evocaban misterio y felicidad, algo que hace mucho no sentía con tanta intensidad producto de la compañía del rubio. Llego hasta la sala principal en donde vio sobre la mesa de madera dos platos con unos hot cakes con salsa de frambuesas arriba, un par de tostadas con un poco de mermelada de fresas y dos vasos con jugo de naranja, la peli negra ante la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos no pudo evitar dirigir un comentario más que ocurrente al joven que se venía acercando a la mesa para tomar asiento en una de las sillas:

Marceline: je parece que no eres tan inútil como creía, sí que te esmeraste finn…se ve delicioso – dijo en tono de burla, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, al momento en que tomaba asiento en la silla desocupada, para empezar a disfrutar del desayuno.

Luego de haber disfrutado de la comida preparada por el joven, y de acomodar algunas cosas, se dispusieron a sentarse en sillón color rojo de la chica, hablando trivialidades y alguno que otro plan para esta noche o algún otro día:

Finn: y que dices ¿te gustaría que hagamos algo esta tarde? – le dijo este de forma alegre y con una sincera sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Marceline: no sería mala idea, pero acaso no tienes otros amigos o familia que andas muy pegado a mi últimamente…digo sé que soy genial y todo pero tú ya te estás pasando de cariñoso - dijo la mujer, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro y dibujando una media sonrisa burlona.

Finn: jeje es que me gusta estar a tu lado marcy, es divertido e interesante… ¿y a ti te gusta estar a mi lado? – dijo el rubio con afecto en su voz, al momento que se acercaba a donde estaba la morena y la abrazaba con cariño.

Marceline: claro que me gusta estar contigo tonto – le dijo tiernamente al hombre de ojos azules, correspondiendo con la misma intensidad su abrazo, para luego rozar sus labios con los de este en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Pasaron los minutos y se separaron lentamente por falta de aire, y el joven sin romper el abrazo, dijo algo que jamás pensó volver a decir y que tal vez en ese momento era algo involuntario e inconsciente:

Finn: te amo – dijo este con gran sentimiento en su voz y en forma de susurro, que la peli negra escucho y al instante de oír esas palabras, se separó bruscamente del hombre y lo miro con cierto enojo para decirle en ese instante:

Marceline: ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto esta algo inquieta por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero esperando que fuera una broma por parte de este.

Finn: nada…no dije nada – dijo el excusándose, con un tinte de voz algo decaído y evitando su penetrante mirada.

Marceline: ¡no mientas!, lo escuche, dijiste…diste que me amabas – replico esta ante el nada convincente argumento del joven, con voz fastidiada y molesta, pero también con cierto miedo que se notaba en el brillo de sus ojos – finn, nosotros…no podemos amarnos, esto es solo un juego, una diversión…solamente somos amantes ocasionales, que no sienten nada el uno por el otro…solo somos eso y tú no me amas – pronuncio estas últimas palabras con algo de amargura y frialdad.

El rubio se quedó perplejo ante la respuesta de la morena, no se esperaba eso, pero tampoco se espera decirle que la amaba, no quería decirlo, mucho menos admitirlo, pero tal vez ya era hora de aceptar ese sentimiento que sentía hacia esa mujer desde la primera vez que compartieron una cama o quizás desde que la conoció en ese bar en una fría noche de invierno…tal vez era el momento de decir la verdad:

Finn: si, es verdad – dijo estas palabras con firmeza, para luego continuar – te amo marcy, y por más que intente negarlo, no puedo simplemente no puedo…sabes yo también pensé que esto era un simple juego o una aventura más, y nunca sentiríamos nada, pero al parecer me equivoque…yo no miento marcy…te amo – le dijo este con afecto y un poco de angustia en su voz, por las palabras antes dirigidas para él, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba parada la chica y al intentar tocarla , esta lo aparato rápidamente de ella y le dijo.

Marceline: ¡no lo digas otra vez!, que acaso no lo entiendes finn…si seguimos así solamente nos lastimaremos – respondió esta con un semblante algo triste y perturbado, para luego agregar con aflicción y seriedad en su voz – será mejor…que no nos veamos por un tiempo.

Finn: ¡qué quieres lograr con esto marcy!, yo solamente sé que te quiero, te amo…dime ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¡Crees que yo te hare lo mismo que te hizo el idiota de tu ex!, estas muy equivocada, yo nunca te haría eso, nunca te lastimaría, acaso…acaso tu no sientes nada por mí, ¿no me amas? – le pregunto a la peli negra, con frustración y preocupación en su voz, mirándola directamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta de esta, nunca llego, solo se escuchó el silencio reinante en la habitación, pero con esa respuesta tacita de la mujer fue más que suficiente para que el rubio tomara su chaqueta y otras partencias para dirigirse a la puerta de salida del apartamento, y antes de irse volvió a mirarla una vez más para decir en tono de decepción y frialdad – sabes tienes razón, será mejor que no nos veamos más…al parecer solamente fui un juego para ti, solo un simple y tonto juguete – termino de decir esas palabras, para luego irse del lugar, azotando la puerta y dejando a la morena con una expresión de angustia y tristeza en su rostro, con la mirada apagada y los ojos llorosos; pasaron unos minutos desde que el joven había abandonado el lugar, en donde se escuchó la quebradiza voz de la mujer decir en forma de murmuro:

Marceline: n-no finn te equivocas, yo no estoy jugando contigo, yo...te amo – dijo la de ojos verdes estas últimas palabra con gran angustia y amargura, al momento en las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos empezaron a recorrer su rostro, estaba sola y dolida una vez más, pero con la diferencia de que ella, por su miedo a ser lastimada otra vez, quizás alejo a la persona que realmente la amaba, igual que está a él…pero ahora estaba sola, en un silencio sepulcral que a poco fue rompiéndose por los sollozos de la morena.

Ya habían pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que había visto a aquella encantadora y hermosa mujer, desde su desafortunada e inesperada confesión del intenso amor que le profesaba a la peli negra, un amor que otra vez volvía a herir su ya golpeado y moribundo corazón; al parecer el destino había decidido que cada vez que se enamorara verdaderamente de una mujer, siempre hubiera algo que impidiera que su felicidad se prolongara o que su anhelo se concretara, siempre había algo, desde un romance de cuentos de hadas, pasando por un cruel y despiadado engaño, para llegar a una aventura y amorío con una extraña que conoció en un bar, que parecía solamente haber jugado con sus sentimientos y haberlo manipulado a su antojo con malicia y frialdad…pero que a pesar de eso aun seguía queriendo a esa misteriosa chica que lo tenía completamente a sus pies. Había intentado acercarse ella de alguna manera, con llamadas y mensajes a su teléfono, que nunca contestaba, incluso yendo a su lugar de trabajo, pero cada vez pasaba cerca de ahí o por la acera de en frente, siempre había algo que lo hacía retroceder y retractarse de su intento de ir a aclarar las cosas con la mujer...siempre terminaba siendo un cobarde, tal vez por miedo a que cuando hablara con ella, escuchara las palabras que matarían sus esperanzas e ilusiones, tal vez le diría que no lo ama y nunca lo amo, que solo fue un juego y una distracción en su vida, o quizás algo peor, quizás ya había encontrado a alguien y se había olvidado de este…cualquiera que fuesen las posibilidades, todas conducían a su dolor y sufrimiento. Y todas las veces que intento olvidarse de ella, de quitar de su mente la imagen de esa bella chica, siempre terminaban en intentos fallidos, ya que en vez de olvidarse de ella de una vez por todas, solo conseguía recordarla aún más, recordar su suave y lago cabello mecerse con el viento, su atrayente sonrisa, su tersa y cálida piel y sus exquisitos labios que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no se cansaba de probar…simplemente era inútil y parecía que estaba condenado a amar a la morena por el resto de sus días, a pesar que eso le provocase dolor y amargas lágrimas.

Y ahí estaba ese desdichado y dolido hombre de ojos azules, sentado solo en unas de las bancas de un parque, que se encontraba sin muchas personas en el lugar o en las calles, ya sea porque era de noche o porque una tormenta se avecinaba, pero todo eso era de menor importancia para el joven, que estaba con la mirada perdida y apagada, reprochándose a sí mismo:

Finn: solo fui un idiota, un tonto ingenuo que creyó que alguien como ella realmente me quería…que estúpido fui – se decía a sí mismo el rubio en una forma que dejaba ver cierta molestia y frustración en su voz – acéptalo finn solamente estaba jugando contigo, nada de esto fue serio…solamente era su juguete del momento – decía esto intentando convencerse así mismo que todo era una mentira más, al momento que apretaba sus puños y decía molesto - ¡mierda!, ¡porque!, a pesar que me hiciste tanto daño, yo….no puedo odiarte como quisiera, no puedo porque…aun te amo – pronuncio estas últimas palabras en forma de un susurro inaudible, para luego suspirar pesadamente y bajar la mirada en un intento de que una rebelde lagrima que intentaba salir, escapara por sus ojos.

Paso así unos minutos, en donde la lluvia se hacía inminente, y en donde el joven continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, a tal punto que no se percató de la presencia que estaba cerca suyo, escondida en las sombras, que no tardó en hacerse visible y dirigir unas palabras al chico:

Marceline: y yo a ti finn…te amo – dijo la mujer con notorio afecto en su voz y una pequeña sonrisa adornar su rostro, para luego agregar – perdóname finn, perdóname si te hice sufrir…tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar lo mismo…miedo a ser lastimada, pero yo se que tu no eres así, tu eres diferente y por eso te amo – termino de hablar la mujer, al momento en que se acercaba a donde estaba el hombre, que se sorprendió por escuchar la hechizante voz de la morena.

Estaba impresionado, no podía creerlo, ¿acaso era un sueño?, no, no lo era, era real, ese mujer de encantadores ojos verdes estaba parada cerca suyo, y le había dicho que lo amaba, era algo bueno, demasiado para ser verdad. Se levantó estrepitosamente de su lugar y al ver que la peli negra se acercaba a él solo pudo atinar a decir:

Finn: ¡espera!, te lo advierto marcy…que si te acercas más, no voy a soltarte…no voy a dejarte ir – le dijo a modo de advertencia pero con tinte de cariño e ilusión en su voz.

Marceline: y yo no quiero alejarme de ti finn – termino de hablar, para luego reducir la distancia con el rubio en un fuerte y efusivo abrazo, que parecía eterno y deseado por los dos.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, en el momento en que estos dos "amantes" unían sus labios una vez más en un beso tierno y lleno de amor, que con el pasar del tiempo se volvió intenso y apasionado, reduciendo aún más la distancia entre ellos, con el agarre del joven a la cintura de la mujer para acercarla más a él, y ella rodeando sus brazos sobre su cuello. Pasaron los minutos y el oxígeno se hizo necesario en estos dos seres, que a pesar de haber terminado su beso, la distancia que los separaba era mínima, y luego de ese mágico momento la voz del hombre de ojos azules se escuchó:

Finn: te amo marcy, no sabes cuánto te amo…chica misteriosa – le dijo con alegría y ternura esas palabras, al momento que acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

Marceline: y yo a ti, te amo…lindo extraño – respondió con una sincera sonrisa y palabras llenas de sentimiento, mientras esta enredaba una de sus manos en su cabello con dulzura.

Esa noche, en medio de una lluvia de verano, dos seres pudieron confesar su amor hacia el otro sin ningún tipo de miedo o atadura, olvidándose de su dolorosa pasado de una vez por todas, para darle lugar a un nuevo amor, a una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz…concretando ese amor y afecto que sentían el uno al otro, en el acto más íntimo y apasionado de todos, que por más que ya hayan sentido y hecho lo mismo en otras ocasiones, esta vez era diferente…esta vez podrían decirse sin ningún temor cuanto se amaban.

Fin del flashback

El rubio besaba con fogosidad y lujuria los labios de la morena, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, provocando en ella algunos gemidos de placer, que acariciaba con sus manos el pecho del joven, al momento en que deshacía la unión de sus labios, para besar y marcar con intensidad la blanquecina piel del cuello de este, causándole grandes sanciones de pasión y deseo. Sus miradas se cruzaron profundamente, dejando ver en estos un brillo de lujuria y amor, las palabras sobraban en este momento porque sus miradas lo decían todo…se deseaba, se amaban como nunca antes creyeron poder amar a alguien.

El hombre de ojos color zafiro se posiciono en la entrada de la morena, al momento en que esta enrollaba sus piernas sobre las caderas de este, y antes de empezar con aquella danza, el rubio le dijo a la chica:

Finn: te amo marcy

Marceline: y yo a ti finn…mi lindo extraño – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y tinte de voz burlan pero con cariño, al momento en que entrelazaban una de sus manos y el rubio empezaba a penetrarla, lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez.

Las envestidas comenzaron tranquilas y pausadas, con grandes sensaciones de placer que recorrían sus cuerpos, sintiéndose de la manera más íntima y secreta. Con el pasar del tiempo los movimientos del hombre se hicieron más rápidos, salvajes e intensos, causando que la habitación se inundara de los gemidos de estación de ambos. Pasaron algunos minutos más y sintieron que el tan esperado momento estaba por llegar, sus mejillas se enrojecían con intensidad, sus respiraciones se hacían más entrecortadas y el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaban en un hechizante aroma de amor y pasión; en ese momento el rubio sentía como las paredes internas de la chica se contraían con fuerza, y por su parte esta sentía el sexo de su amante palpitar cada dé vez más.

El clímax, el punto culmine de todo ese acto se hacía presente atreves de un vehemente y sonoro gemido por parte de los dos; en ese momento el joven sintió como el interior de la mujer se contraía por última vez, provocando en él una salvaje oleada de placer, al momento que dejaba impregnada su esencia dentro de la morena, que se aferró con fuerza al espada del rubio y sentir como cálido ardor invadía interior, hasta llegar a su vientre.

El hombre de azulina mirada salió lentamente del cálido interior de la peli negra, para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama, con una sábana que tapaba sus cuerpos. Se miraron y rozaron sus labios una vez más, para luego acomodarse en el lecho, el tomándola por la cintura y ella acercando su cabeza al pecho de este, las palabras sobraban para describir el amor que se profesaban, simplemente eran innecesarias, así que sin decir nada más se dejaron dominar por el sueño y el casación, sabiendo que en la mañana estarían junto a la compañía del otro.

Ese juego, esa aventura por diversión y placer, pasó de una simple y banal diversión, a convertirse en el romance más fuerte y apasionado de sus vidas. El destino quiso juntarlos esa noche, quiso que se conocieran, sanaran sus heridas y volvieran a conocer lo que era la felicidad y el amor. Una mirada, una conversación, un encuentro casual, fue lo que unió a estos dos amantes…para el resto de sus vidas.

_Solo sé que si el destino quiso que nos conociéramos, fue por algo…porque en ti encontraría la felicidad, fue porque en ti encontraría el amor y olvidaría mi dolor…fue porque eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida….siempre te amare…mi mujer amante._

Hola! Jejeje no sé si me extrañaron o no xD pero aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta linda historia, je espero que el final sea de su agrado (y q no haya sido muy meloso o cursi) pero bueno jejeje eso lo decidirán ustedes. Gracias por su apoyo y buenos comentarios la verdad los aprecio mucho y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo :3

Solo les diré que pronto publicare el siguiente cap. de mi otro fic "los vampiros no se enamoran" je no me olvide de esa historia, solo q esta me atrapo un poco más la trama (será porque ya tenía la idea en la cabeza xD) pero estará pronto (cuando termine de rendir todos los parciales q tengo) jeje pero volveré.

Sin más me despido hasta la próxima.


End file.
